Flying
by jimothy
Summary: 'I won't let him go. I can't let him go.' There were so many things in life worth living for. So many things that could make someone happy. Or were there? One-shot B/L fic. Please R&R!


hi again!  this is jimothy speaking!!!  i had this idea in my head, and i'm kinda taking a break from zoids academy and the love letter right now, so i wrote this one-shot for you.  i hope you like it, and please review!  it makes me happy!!!!

Flying 

'I won't.  I won't let him go.'  Those thoughts.  Those oh-so-very determined thoughts, running through her head.  Telling her to keep going, keep running, keep searching.  For the one thing that could make her complete.  That missing puzzle piece that fit perfectly in her heart, that she had been looking for since she knew what to look for.  The search for it was so frustrating.  So confusing.  So painful.  So sorrowful.  But it was worth it.  

It was worth it.

He was worth it.

'I won't let him go.  I can't let him go.'  There were so many things in life worth living for.  So many things that could make someone happy.  Or were there?  Was a sunset beautiful because of it's breathtaking shades?  Or did it make you happy because he was there with you, smiling so broadly and loving it as much as you were?

'Don't go.  Please don't go...'   Was a birthday happy because you were the center of attention?  Was it for the presents?  Or was it because he was there with you, paying attention to you and you alone?  Was it because he was the best present of all?  The best present you could ever have?

'Don't leave me...I want to be...with you...'  Was the first snowfall of the year amazing because of the white blanket it wrapped around the world as if to keep it warm?  Or was it because he was your blanket, the one that warmed your heart?  Your mind?  Your soul?

He was the blanket that warmed her, his smile was as beautiful as any sunset, and he was her one and only.  And she couldn't let him go.

She ran.  Ran as fast as she could.  'There's still some time.'  

A voice in her head spoke from inside her soul with deep regret.  "Why did you let him go?  Why did you let him go?"

_Because I didn't know._

She didn't know, didn't know that he was everything to her.  Didn't know that he kept her going.  Didn't know that he was the wood to her fire.  Didn't know that he was the wings on her heart.  Didn't know that she needed him as much as she loved him.

She stopped at the dock, squinting from the light that bounced off the ocean waves.  The boat was gone.  It was gone and so was he.  

She lost him.  She let him go.  But she smiled.  Smiled because she knew.  She knew that those feelings for him were more than friendship.  They were love.  She had finally figured it out.  She had ended the struggle.  Ended the frustration.  Ended the confusion.  Ended the pain.  Ended the sorrow.  She had ended it, with three simple words.  

_I love him._

She stood there watching the sunset, her magenta hair blowing in the wind.  Sunsets were beautiful.  But not as beautiful as she remembered it, with him by her side.  That was it.  He was everything to her.

Time passed by, and still, she stood there.  She didn't want to go, even though it was getting late.  The view was beautiful.  The ocean waves crashed into the dock and into each other, then washed back out to sea.  It was like they washed her sorrows away.  But her sorrows always came back.  And so did her regrets.

The dock creaked from the steps.  She heard them, and she knew them.  She knew the sounds, knew the presence.  He was back.

Strong hands took her petite ones in their grasp.  She felt warm as he hugged her from behind, his blonde head on her shoulder, their arms now swinging together.  

"Why-"  

"Shh..."  He put a finger to her lips to silence her.  "Don't ask.  Just watch."  

Together they watched the sunset and the ocean.  They both felt so peaceful, and knew that this was what they were supposed to be doing.  This is how they will live their lives.  This is how they _should_ live their lives.  Together.

"Doesn't this make you want to fly?  Just fly over the ocean, over mountains, to the moon."  She whispered, waiting for his answer.

"No."  Was his reply, his green eyes meeting hers.

"Really?  I thought everybody wanted to fly."

"I can already fly.  I fly every time I'm with you.  I'm flying right now, with you in my arms."

She smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Leena?"

"Mm?"

"Marry me.  Marry me, so we can fly together all the time.  We can fly over the oceans and over the mountains and to the moon.  We can fly together, until we die, where we'll fly to heaven, and fly for eternity.  Nothing can stop us."

Leena smiled and whispered to him, "You don't even have to ask."

Bit took that as her consent, and kissed her forehead.  They stood there in each other's arms, looking up at the sky.  

"Bit?"

"Mm?"

"I'm flying."


End file.
